1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical drape provided with a free leg drape and particularly adapted for use in highly complex surgical procedure invloving the hip or the knee. In particular, it is directed to such a surgical drape designed to provide a substantially complete seal around the operative site in a one-step application that avoids contamination and requires no clips for securing it to the limb. The invention is particularly concerned with the provision of a surgical drape of unique construction, providing a free drape in one of its main sections which, together with a pair of side flaps, is designed completely to seal around the surgical site so that only the surgical site is left exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of a patient for hip or knee surgery involves covering all exposed portions of the patient except the area of the incision, i.e., the surgical site. Heretofore known surgical drapes have provided what is called a fenestration through which the particular surgical site, such as a limb or the hip of the patient, extends. U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,185 of Krzewinski, issued on Dec. 16, 1975, shows a surgical drape having a slit that merges into an enlarged fenestration through which the limb of a patient protrudes, the entire limb being exposed on top of the drape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,497 of Krebs et al., issued on Jan. 6, 1976, shows a drape with generally U-shaped fenestration through which the patient's limb extends. In both of these instances, in order to avoid contamination, the surgeon will have to provide complete coverage for the exposed portion of the limb by means of a stockinette which will have to be pulled over the limb and making sure that it stops short of the operative site.